Journey Into Ignoring Escape From Tomorrow
Journey Into Ignoring Escape From Tomorrow 'is a song that targets the film ''Escape From Tomorrow. It is a spoof of the song One Little Spark from the Disney attraction, Journey Into Imagination, written by the legendary Sherman Brothers. It is sung by AniMat and Figment. The song debuted at the conclusion of AniMat's Reviews - Escape From Tomorrow and then a stand-alone track for it came out. The sound editing was done by James Sullivan, and was written & sung by Mat Brunet (AniMat) and he also voices Figment in the song. Lyrics '''Figment: Imagine it's not there Imagine it's not there What works (Backup singers: 'What works) the best ('Backup singers: '''The best) is just ignore That movie made by Randy Moore (Backup singers: Is just ignore That movie made by Randy Moore) '''AniMat: One little film Wants our attention By saying we're an "evil corporation" (Figment: Imagine it's not there Imagine it's not there) To get us mad and go at him to sue But that's what he Wants us to do (Figment: ...And go at him to sue But that's what he Wants us to do) Now with his little trick To say that we're demonic is what he wants to say in his message There is also the stuff That we're known to be tough When it comes to protecting our image (Figment: Imagine, imagine that it is not there Imagine, imagine that it is not there) So if we go take it out Without any doubt And go at him to fight It'll look like he's the one who's right (Figment: ...And go at him to fight It'll look like he's the one who's right) Then there's the catch That he filmed in our parks Is something that everyone remarks (Figment: Imagine it's not there Imagine it's not there) But here's the thing that will make your mind burst, He's not the one who did it first (Figment: ...That will make your mind burst, He's not the one who did it first) Now we all made this home movie That's like everybody's duty But think more of that online wave There's Some Jerk With a Camera His buddy Spazzmasta And some others including Dave (Figment: Imagine, imagine that it is not there Imagine, imagine that it is not there) There's also Missing in the Mansion Along with it's expansion That should prove this argument That this movie is no different (Figment: That should prove this argument That this movie is no different) So go make your movie We won't really care Go in our parks and film everywhere (Figment: Imagine it's not there Imagine it's not there) We'll let you free to get that perfect shot Of your hero inside.... (Figment: '''...To get that perfect shot Of your hero inside....) '''Jim White: giant testicle (long pause) AniMat (talking): Uh...you know what? No I....I...I ain't gonna touch that. Figment (talking): Y-yeah, i-it's probably best that we don't question it. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Songs Category:AniMat's Reviews Category:Specials